La venganza del Uchiha
by Gushu
Summary: En el final de la cuarta gran guerra Ninja, Sasuke y Tobi se enfrentan, y terribles revelaciones se realizan. Para el reto adaptaciones de o se quien, creo que para Irresistible Naranja, o algo asi.


**Aniyasha me había contado que había un reto de adaptaciones (bueh, en realidad le pregunte yo, jaja), y me dije que era una idea interesante. O sea, hacer un fic de Naruto que adapte algo, o similar, como que no leí las reglas. Supuestamente era de varios capítulos, pero según ella se redujo a uno por cuestiones de tiempo, y la fecha de entrega final era el 7 de junio (si, hoy), así que me puse manos a la obra, y estudie para mis exámenes, pavie, y no sé que mas. Y hoy fue como "diablos, el concurso", y sin siquiera saber quien lo organiza (en serio, no sé, le mandare un mensaje a Aniyasha y veré que onda, jaja), me puse a hacer mi capitulo. Medio a las apuradas, creo que es como mi record, ya que en algo así como tres horas arme la historia desde 0, y sin tener idea de que iba a tratar. No digo que sea una obra genial porque al fin y al cabo esta a las apuradas y al ser una adaptación puede que pierda dinamismo (o lo que sea), pero me gusta lo que quedó, no voy a decir que adapte, eso sáquenlo ustedes. Igual es fácil.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Sasuke observó como el agua caía por la cascada, al fondo realmente no se veía nada, como si fuera el final, el final de todo, tal vez por eso lo llamaban el valle sin fin.

Su piel sudaba en gran medida, estaba cansado, la batalla ya se había extendido mucho, toda la maldita guerra se había extendido demasiado.

Parado en la cabeza de la otra estatua, algo deteriorada por las técnicas, pero quedando más alta que aquella en la que se encontraba él, se erguía su enemigo, rodeado de vapor proveniente del agua, Tobi, resultaba gracioso que estuviera sobre la estatua de aquel que simulo ser, Madara Uchiha. Y Sasuke estaba en la de Hashirama, alguien con el que anteriormente nunca había sentido ninguna relación, pero actualmente si se sentía Hashirama, porque ahora estaba en el bando correcto por primera vez en verdad, desde que se había vuelto un Ninja.

LA VENGANZA DEL UCHIHA

Sasuke recuerda los últimos eventos de la guerra. Como Naruto, al que había desprestigiado como amigo, ninja, y compañero, se sacrificó por él. Aunque logró sobrevivir a la extracción del Kyubi, luego su cuerpo debilitado fue encerrado en carbonita antes de poder defenderse, y se encontraba ahora yendo a las manos de Kabuto, la parte de Orochimaru que vivía en él disfrutaría mucho con eso.

El resto de sus compañeros y enemigos, o habían muerto o habían escapado, ya nadie quedaba allí, solo ellos dos, débiles y con todas sus energías prácticamente gastadas luego de las terribles batallas realizadas. Pero Sasuke no se iría sin cobrar su venganza por todo lo que había sucedido.

El enmascarado lo observó a lo lejos, su Sharingan y su Rinnegan aun brillando, pero ya casi sin utilidad, con sus seis caminos de Pain muertos, y los Bijus libres, o encerrados en lugares a los que no podía acceder en ese estado.

—El Sharingan es fuerte en ti, joven Uchiha —dijo con su voz sonando como un eco—. Pero todavía no eres un Ninja completo.

Sasuke no respondió nada, y al instante cargó una gran cantidad de elemento rayo a través de su brazo, generando un sable de luz. Tal vez su espada hubiera sido destruida durante la batalla, pero no la necesitaba.

Tobi respondió a la amenaza, generando un sable similar, no parecía haber tenido ninguna dificultad en aquello. Pero no podía ocultar que estaba débil, y luego de su pelea con Naruto, ya no podía utilizar su Jutsu espacio-tiempo para salir de allí.

Ambos saltaron hacia el combate en la parte alta de la cascada, los choques de sus armas levantaban chispas por doquier. Las palabras sobraban, Tobi sabía que al fin Naruto había llegado a su antiguo compañero, su sacrificio por él le había marcado que aun su amistad brillaba, empezó con Itachi, si, pero sin el Uzumaki, el proceso no se habría completado. No, tendría que elegir mejor que decir si quería influir a su enemigo, lo que le habían hecho a su hermano, ya no serviría para unirlo a Madara y él.

Varias veces Tobi parecía tener en bandeja el resultado, pero no daba la estocada final, pero también muchas veces su espada impactaba en las rocas circundantes, no estaba totalmente concentrado.

—Has aprendido mucho, joven.

—Encontraras otras sorpresas mas —respondió Sasuke, como marcando un punto.

Un fuerte golpe de Tobi desorientó a Sasuke, que al perder concentración, no pudo mantener su sable, y rodó por una saliente, su rival ya estaba cerca de él antes de que se levantara completamente.

—Tu destino está conmigo, Uchiha —le dijo con firmeza, —Itachi sabia la verdad.

—No —respondió Sasuke, pero intentando levantarse, por el cansancio cayó por un pequeño pozo hacia una parte inferior de la cascada, donde se veía el agua caer desde adentro.

—Todo demasiado fácil —dijo Tobi. —Quizás no eres tan fuerte como Madara pensaba.

Madara Uchiha, aquel que había estado en las sombras manejando las cosas desde el principio, su muerte solo fue un pequeño intervalo, y aunque Tobi no lo había querido de nuevo, Kabuto había actuado por su cuenta para traerlo. Pero ahora, el plan se armaba, y aunque Tobi había sido el ejecutor, era Madara quien se presentaría al mundo como el dirigente del Imperio Ninja resultante de estas batallas, un proceso que ya estaba en su apogeo. El primer Imperio Ninja.

Tobi se precipitó hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, pero este esquivó el sablazo con rapidez.

—Impresionante —Tobi continuó su ataque, pero Sasuke aun podía equiparar la velocidad y seguir esquivando—. Más impresionante.

Sasuke dio un golpe repentino a una roca, y al salirse esta, un gran chorro de agua impactó en Tobi, desorientándolo. Eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para lograr formar su sable nuevamente, aunque el esfuerzo había sido terrible. Y cuando se decidió a usarlo, Tobi ya estaba listo para frenar el golpe, resonando las chispas nuevamente.

—Itachi te ha enseñado bien, has controlado tu miedo. Ahora, descarga tu ira. Solo tu odio puede destruirme.

Eso era lo que quería Tobi, que el Sasuke al que se enfrentaba volviera a ser el de antes, el vengativo, el violento, que el odio por la casi destrozada Konoha, manara nuevamente de cada poro de su ser, pero este no se iba a dejar llevar.

Eventualmente fue Tobi el que cayó, y Sasuke fue hacia el lugar donde había caído. La cueva se expandía en gran medida por allí, y eventualmente por esa ruta se volvía a subir, hacia donde habían empezado la batalla. El vapor de las aguas era cada vez más grande.

Tobi lo esperaba allí, pero esos breves segundos le habían permitido recuperarse en parte, y activar su Mangekyo Sharingan nuevamente, ahora las llamas negras del elemento Infierno, manaban por el lugar. Sasuke podía controlarlas, el también tenía el poder, descansando en su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, pero le costaba mantener la pelea y resistir aquello al mismo tiempo, lo que causó que eventualmente, y con parte de su espalda quemada, cayera por la cascada, quedando agarrado de una pequeña saliente, que formaba un débil puente de roca.

Tobi no tardó en arrojarse también, y continuar su ataque, cada vez más potente, e indetenible.

—Estás vencido, es inútil resistirse. No permitiré que te destruyas como Itachi lo hizo.

Sasuke mantuvo el ataque todo lo que pudo, y logró infligir una pequeña herida en el hombro de su enemigo, pero sin siquiera poder sentirse bien por esto, un fuerte sablazo cortó su mano derecha, desvaneciendo sus esperanzas en el proceso, haciéndolo gritar por el dolor.

—No hay ningún escape, no me hagas destruirte.

Sasuke intentaba retroceder, aunque no tenía a donde ir. Al menos, el corte había quemado la piel, suturando la herida, que ardía horriblemente.

—Sasuke —dijo Tobi, hasta parecía algo desesperado—. No comprendes tu importancia todavía, solo has empezado a descubrir tu poder. Únete a mí nuevamente, y completaremos tu entrenamiento. Con nuestra fuerza combinada, podemos acabar este destructivo conflicto, y traer el orden al mundo Ninja.

—No volveré a ti —gritó Sasuke, aun en el dolor.

—Si solo conocieras el verdadero poder del Sharingan —entonces comenzó a pensar algo—. Itachi nunca te dijo lo que le pasó a tu padre.

—El me dijo bastante, el me dijo que tu le impulsaste y le ayudaste a matarlo.

—No… —las palabras de Tobi resonaron mientras se retiraba su máscara, y un rostro conocido llegó a los ojos de Sasuke—. Yo soy tu padre.

—No, no —Sasuke no podía creerlo—. Eso no es verdad, eso es imposible.

—Busca en tus sentimientos, tú sabes que es verdad.

Sasuke gritaba, no podía aceptarlo, aunque la persona que se encontraba frente a él, claramente era Fugaku Uchiha, no podía serlo, no debía serlo.

—Sasuke, tú puedes destruir a Madara. El ha previsto esto, es tu destino. Vuelve a mí, y juntos podemos dominarlo todo como padre e hijo.

Sasuke no podía mantener la mirada, y comenzó a ver el fondo de la cascada, que sin su Sharingan, era casi indistinguible.

—Ven conmigo, es la única forma —insistía Fugaku, ofreciendo su mano.

Pero Sasuke, simplemente se arrojó. Su final era casi seguro, pero no fue así.

Alguien dio un salto y tomó su cuerpo, con la suficiente delicadeza como para que la inercia no lo dañara. La persona que lo había salvado no era otra que Sakura.

Sasuke pensó en todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había hecho, y en Naruto, al que probablemente nunca volverían a ver.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—No, no hables mas —dijo Sakura seriamente—. Somos pocos ahora, pero aun podemos ganarle a Madara y Tobi, aun podemos ganarle al Imperio.

Sasuke no dijo nada mas, era mejor guardarse el resto, pero al menos, la pelea no había terminado.

Fugaku lo observó desde lo alto, era interesante, su hijo había sobrevivido. Recordó todo, como había engañado a Itachi, haciéndole creer que era Madara, para que luego matara a todos, y simular su propia muerte, algo sencillo de disimular para un poseedor de un Mangekyo Sharingan poderoso.

Madara había entrado en contacto con el mucho antes, cuando todavía no había muerto por el efecto de su combate con Hashirama. Muchos años de debilidad, pero aun seguía vivo, y así Fugaku obtuvo todo lo que necesitaba para conseguir sus objetivos. Poder, pero también los horrores del dolor y el sufrimiento como nunca antes.

Le tomó tiempo canalizar esas energías, pero Minato le había superado de todas formas, y necesitaba desaparecer, falsificar su muerte era lo mejor, y de allí a la eternidad.

Y ahora la eternidad se acercaba.

FIN.


End file.
